1. Field of the Invention
In the following discussion certain articles and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
The invention is generally directed to power tools and in particular to a microprocessor-based power tool system in which the power tools may be connected to a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power tools are used in industrial, commercial and consumer venues. Although some of these tools are operated by highly skilled craftsman, many of these tools are not. In fact, there appears to a growing trend toward lesser skilled individuals operating power tools. The decrease in average skill level is apparent both in the industrial shop floor and in the home as more “do-it-yourselfers” choose to undertake major home projects rather than hire professionals. These individuals often to not have the skills to optimally use their power tools, typically resulting in significant waste of time and raw materials. Further, even skilled craftsman may have difficulty detecting minor problems with these tools. For some applications power tools having integrated sensors have been developed to sense certain properties. These power tools can be connected to a computer that monitors limited properties such as tool vibration electrical current, torque, displacement and capacitance. These tools have been used, for example, to improve the quality of fastened items by measuring the torque applied by a nutdriver and preventing the operator from over-torquing the nut. Although these tools can provide some feedback as to their operation, they have not been networked or connected in any way to a remotely located expert, professional, or individual capable of providing help to a power tool user.
Currently, there is a need for a power tool system that allows the operator to send sensed data to a remote service provider, e.g., an expert, or a trained professional using a software based expert system, while operating the power tool. Further, there is a need for a power tool system that allows a remote expert or professional to analyze the sensed data and send messages and/or instructions back to the operator. More significantly, there is a need for a power tool system that allows a remote expert or technician or anyone trained to do the job, to provide instruction to the power tool user in real time or near real time. It would be advantageous to have a power tool system in which sensed data associated with the tool could be sent to a remotely located expert (or technician or anyone trained to do the job), the data evaluated, and instructions sent from the expert to the operator. Further, it would be advantageous to have a system that could do this in real time or near real time to aid the power tool operator in a timely fashion.